Endo Foxy
Endo Foxy is that bare endoskeleton from FNaF 2, she is a new enemy in the FNaF 2 Hardcore Mod. She can still appear as a harmless hallucination. About Appearance Before making a beeline to Parts and Services, Endo Foxy is a silver endoskeleton with fox-like ears and blue eyes, the way she looks in vanilla gameplay. Once she reaches Parts and Services, she puts on a Toy Foxy costume head. She generally resembles a blue-eyed, less mutilated version of Mangle. She and her costume head are part of an earlier version of Toy Foxy/Mangle. Her costume head is a darker shade of pink (color scheme of Funtime Foxy), there are freckles on her snout, and the eye sockets are smaller and rounder. In addition, Mangle's older counterpart didn't have an extra endoskeleton head. Glitches Endo Foxy was scrapped for this reason. No one knows what went wrong, but Endo Foxy was faulty in some way that caused her AI to malfunction in various ways. * If she gets overly excited or agitated, her head sometimes twitches. In gameplay on later nights, her head sometimes twitches if: ** Another animatronic (other than Mangle) enters the room she's in before she has her costume head on. (She leaves the room immediately after that.) ** She is in the vents, vent blind spots, or the hallway. ** She is doing the office entry cutscene. * Endo Foxy's music box also triggers during these situations, and even the music box itself is glitchy and static-filled. If she's nearby on later nights, her music box plays, and if she has snuck in, her music box changes key and becomes faster and glitchier. * Being deactivated during the day did some even weirder things to her AI. She activates before midnight to go to Kid's Cove, then deactivates. Behavior General Behavior Endo Foxy is active starting Night 3, and is the most active on Night 4. Endo Foxy is always on the wall or ceiling, and she makes a clanking noise whenever she moves. Endo Foxy has the same programming that allows her to be in a room with any animatronic, and she's never in the same position as Mangle -meaning that the two of them can be in the same room. She otherwise takes the role of Bonnie from FNaF 1, as she makes a creepy noise when she's in your office, has the ability to skip rooms, and steps backwards as often as forwards. She goes everywhere except Party Room 2 and Party Room 3, and she never returns to Kid's Cove or Parts and Services once she's been there. Starting Path Her starting location is in Kid's Cove, in some off camera location. She then moves into camera view by peering out from behind the curtain. Her final position before leaving is standing up. She stays in that position until Mangle becomes active. Once she is able to move, Endo Foxy makes a beeline to Parts and Services, never being in the same room as another animatronic. She is comfortable being with Mangle, however. Her path is: Kid's Cove -> Prize Corner -> Game Area -> Main Hall -> Parts and Services She has three positions in Parts and Services. Her first position is when she has just entered, she is on the ceiling. Her second position is off camera. Her third position is peering out of the corner, wearing her costume head. After she leaves, she is not nearly as fast to move, and she can be in the same room as other animatronics. Second Path Once she is wearing her costume head, Endo Foxy will not enter Parts and Services again for the rest of the night. After leaving Parts and Services, her initial path is this: Parts and Services -> Party Room 3 After that, she can either try to enter through the Central Hall, or she can enter through the vents by continuing to Party Room 1 and then the Left Vent. Unlike everyone else, Endo Foxy is on the left side of the hallway. Attacking If the player uses the Freddy head while Endo Foxy is in the vent blind spot, she enters the office and then leaves. Her office entry sequence will show her standing and appearing to wave to the player. Endo Foxy can also enter the hallway, and she has two positions: a position where she is on the ceiling in the distance, and one where she is on the wall and peering into the office. If you spot Endo Foxy entering through the hallway in her closest position (peering around the edge), you must immediately put the Freddy head on. She will do the office entry sequence, then leave. If you survive the sequence, but you don't hear her clanking, that means she has not left, and is in the office. She is also in the office if her music box that plays on Night 4/5 becomes especially glitchy, or if you hear a music box at all in earlier nights. Endo Foxy will kill you in about 10–30 seconds, because she doesn't wait around like Mangle. Endo Foxy can also sneak into the office while you're not looking, disable the left vent light, and then attack shortly after. Trivia * Endo Foxy's costume head does in fact belong to her. * Endo Foxy is comfortable around Mangle because she knows that Mangle is not physically capable of stuffing her into a suit due to her damaged state. ** Mangle knows that, too, and she couldn't stuff anyone in a suit even if she wanted to. For that reason, she waits for someone else to take care of it instead of attempting it herself. * If I shipped Endo Foxy with anyone, I would ship her with Mangle. * Endo Foxy was nicknamed by the staff because she is a spare endoskeleton of Toy Foxy. * The only reason why I call Endo Foxy a female is because I believe that Mangle is a female. ** The Night 3 email refers to her and Mangle as female, while Phone Guy refers to Mangle as a male. That's right, even the staff are confused. Category:PopsicleNinja's Pages Category:Animatronics